


Natsuki Wants Love

by PhantomSpade



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Other, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Starvation, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Natsuki is your average tsundere: sour and fiery on the outside, sweet as her own cupcakes on the inside. She also just wants to be loved.But with these strange happenings, things are about to go wrong.





	Natsuki Wants Love

**Author's Note:**

> Doki Doki Literature Club (c) Team Salvato

_I was just your average girl. I liked cute things, I liked to bake (mostly those cat-faced cupcakes that are super sweet by yours truly), and I liked to write poetry..about cute things._

_Hey, don't dare call me a child for that! I may have been small, but I was just as old as you were! I didn't like being called cute, either._

_I wasn't very happy when Sayori brought you to join the club that day. I mean, really? She had to bring you, a boy?_

_At least you liked the cupcakes I made. I was a natural baker, you know. N-Not that I made them for you, idiot!_

_Wait..did you say that you read manga? No, I wasn't interested or anything._

_....Okay, so I was. At least you understood how great manga was. Monika just didn't get how it was literature. It wasn't just pictures, you know!_

_The covers on the manga can be misleading. Wasn't it what I had told you that in the Literature Club? You can't judge a book by its cover._

_But everyone had always did with me. They had always judged me. Even my dad. But especially Yuri._

_She was just so high and mighty when it came to our way of writing. I mean, I liked writing something short, simple, and straight to the point! You don't need to go into detail or use those complicated words for that!_

_But Yuri just didn't get it. Of course that was what she liked. But...she wasn't bad. We didn't get along a lot because we were so different, but I...I didn't hate her. She had her good points._

_I guess I...wanted to be friends with her. I just wanted someone to like me for me, to take me seriously. Just like how you accepted me._

_My old man had always been hard on me. He was hardly home, so he didn't have time to cook food on the table. How did you think I was this tiny?_

_Why just cupcakes? I just liked them and they were easy to bake! They were the only food I could make, nothing else._

_...I hated being hungry all the time._

_...What the hell was going on with Yuri?! Why was she acting like a complete bitch?! Out of nowhere, she just keep picking fights with me over stupid stuff!_

_I just hated it! She was a big snobby bitch! Those damn knockers of hers, her stick-in-the-mud attitude, and her fancy-schmancy way of writing!_

_But why did feel like something was wrong? Was I supposed to act this way? And Yuri? What was going on with us?_

_Ugh! This was just so irritating! My old man wasn't making it easier with me! I..I wanted him to stop denying me food, and...not hit me so hard to leave any bruises!_

_Why did he had to be a big asshole to me? He hated my hobbies; thought they were childish! Really...there was no one that took everything about seriously..._

_At least you did...not that I was super happy about it or anything!_

_But then one day....Yuri had said something so horrible to me. I was so shocked, I couldn't fight back. I just rushed out of the classroom crying. I've never felt so hurt and humiliated in my life..._

_Wait, why was Yuri apologizing to me about yesterday? What happened then? How stupid of her to do that! I couldn't believe her and just laughed._

_Wait...why was I acting this way? It just felt wrong for some reason...what was that about?_

_Even though we fought a lot, I was...w-worried about Yuri. I mean, she was acting so weird and creepy lately. Just saying those disgusting things with that creepy smile of hers...What was going on with her?_

_Hey, I wasn't giving you this poem for...Huh? What? That note I gave you? Forget about it. It was nothing._

_...You were early. But...Why was Yuri's body there? All that blood...t-that damn smell...oh god._

_I'M GONNA BE SICK!_


End file.
